The CORE facility is designed to provide support in several technical areas used by all or most of the participants in the program. It offers capabilities in NMR spectroscopy with facilitated access to 500, 600, and 800 MHz instruments, analytical ultracentrifugation using the Beckman XL-I ultracentrifuge, Fourier transform infrared spectroscopy, peptide synthesis, and computational capabilities that include three dimensional structural displays, modeling using molecular dynamics simulation, and database searching. In the period since the initiation of the grant a little more than two years ago, each of these facilities has been created and brought to operational status. While some desirable upgrades are requested, it is felt that the CORE has basically evolved to an excellent state, fully capable of supporting the research proposed for the next grant period if it is appropriately staffed.